Severus Snape A Muse?
by Lucky Shamrock
Summary: Sirius Black my muse has decided to take a leave, and is replaced by the one and only...greasy haired git.


**Title:** Severus Snape...A Muse?

**Written By:** Lucky Shamrock

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I only own myself. Man that sounds werid. Sirius Black and Severus Snape are owned by the lovely and talented JKR

**AN:** Yes, another muse fic. Hopefully I'll be inspired to write something because of it.

I was really ready to give up. My story was going no where, and I felt as if I was slowly being reduced to a puddle of human flesh in the computer chair I sat at. Where was my no good muse at? Why was I being tortured like this? I'm supposed to be typing out like eighty words a minute and getting done with chapters in twenty minutes.

Apparently my muse is on vacation. Stupid Sirius Black…stupid writers block.

Arg.

It's raining outside, my parents are snoring in their room, my cat is padding around on the floor around my feet, occasionally licking my toes. Can's of mountain dew were piled sky high on the desk around me (some empty, and some not). Green Christmas lights blinked on and off from where they hang above the window near where I sat at the desk.

Spinning around I could only think about what I had already wrote in my story, seeing as new ideas weren't coming as frequently. Fingers tapped at the desk in front of me and I just looked at the computer monitor in front of me. Word processor was open, and a blank page was seen…just ready to have something written.

But there was nothing…my mind was like a desert, no ideas, just a tumbleweed breezing by. You see, I have this really great story about Remus Lupin and an original character, and it's going so damn great! Perfect, I have thirty some odd chapters, and people really seem to love it. Then, in the middle of a chapter…Sirius decides to leave.

Sirius is my muse, and I'm not really that proud to admit that, because while he does have good ideas (sometimes) he is also a pain in the bloody arse! He has been my muse ever since I read about him in Harry Potter in the Prisoner of Azkaban, just a phantom of annoyance as I write. Correcting my grammar, and telling me that my original characters should all be blonde and have big breasts. He is such a dog. Quite literally sometimes.

Now, I feel like I want to slam my head on the desk. I will kill that damn muse when he get's back! After I force him to give me idea's of course. Am I a bad author? Do I ask for too much? I'd just like some consideration, other then a note that says 'be back later'. I mean…come on…I just…want…to…write.

Poof

I blinked, my heart jumping for a moment…he was back! Yay! My prayers were answered! "Finally! I thought you were going to be gone forever…" Oh yeah, I trailed off…why did I trail off you ask? Because when I turned around in my computer chair it wasn't Sirius Black that stood there with a cheeky smile on his face, ready to tell me some excuse about being abducted by the government, thus the reason he couldn't help me write.

Nope. It wasn't Sirius.

In fact, it wasn't any of my other muses either.

I blinked. Blinked again…and shut my eyes for a period of time before opening them. Nope, I wasn't imagining him.

There…

Standing before me…

In all of his bloody glory…

Was…

Snape.

Severus Snape, potions master, greasy git extraordinaire was standing there with a sneer on his face and arms crossed over his chest looking as if he might explode at any moment he was so angry.

"You're…not Sirius."

"Well that's obvious isn't it now? I thought you writers were supposed to be smarter then stating the obvious." He snapped, and I instantly wanted to cry. Now I know how Hermione feels like every time she get's called a know-it-all.

"Where…is Sirius?"

Snape huffed, and if possible sneered even more. "Some author was trying to write a slash fic with him and Lucius…he's trying to stop her."

I nodded, that made sense…after all…Lucius and Sirius…ew. That's gross, I mean…I like slash every now and again, okay maybe I don't…but still, even I know that…ugh. I don't even want to think of what is going on in that fic. Poor Sirius, must be in a state if he sent Snape.

"Okay, so um…you're my muse now?"

"Only temporary, I was the only one available for the moment. Besides it does look like you need help writing me. I don't walk into a room…I stalk into a room girl. Do you know anything?"

This was really going to be a long…long night.

Remember how Sirius was for sale before? I lie. I want him back. I'll take him any day over…oh god, he's yelling at my use of Remus for a main character! I'm going to go now…I need to put in a call to the Society of Muses, Harry Potter division to see about the laws on killing your muse are.

Fin (Or is it...?)


End file.
